Crayon Shin-chan: The Hidden Treasure of the Buri Buri Kingdom
Crayon Shin-chan: The Hidden Treasure of the Buri Buri Kingdom (クレヨンしんちゃん ブリブリ王国の秘宝 Kureyon Shinchan: Buriburi Ōkoku no Hihō) is a Japanese animated film. It is the second installment of the Crayon Shin-chan movie series which was released on 23 April 1994 in Japan. It was also released in India on October 17, 2008 on Hungama TV as Treasures of the Buri Buri Kingdom. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: The Secret Of Buri Buri Kingdom with English subtitles on VCD by PMP Entertainment. The Noharas win a vacation to the Kingdom of Buri Buri -- but the whole thing was just a clever ploy by an evil organization to kidnap Shin-chan! Manga Japan: July 12, 2012 - 978-4-575-94355-9 Plot Shin-chan wins in a lottery where he gets a chance to visit the Buri Buri Kingdom, in the Buri Buri island. But the real motive was to get the Power from the Buri Buri Kingdom. In their religion, it is said that when there are two people who are like twins, they can get the wealth which is hidden in the Buri Buri Kingdom. The movie starts when one boy named Sunchan (Sunnokeshi) gets kidnapped by some Buri Buri men in a kingdom in the Middle East. Shin-chan and his parents live and ordinary life, where there are some men who spy on Shin-chan. The next day, when it was evening, at that time Shin-chan and his mother come back from the market, where he sees three men wearing fancy dresses, which was clearly apparent that they had organised a Lottery competition. Misae made the decision of taking part in the competition and when Shin-chan moves the lottery machine, in the movie it was shown that the machine contains all golden balls. Having realised that they won the competition, Misae jumps with joy. They pack their bags quickly and in the movie, the very first time the parents kissed Shin-chan on his cheek to thank him since because of him, they won the lottery and they could go to Buri Buri Kingdom for a holiday. When they enter the aeroplane, they see two couples ahead, however, they were gay men who were there only for a show. They soon find out that they have been trapped by the people in the aeroplane. Shin-chan and his parents somehow reach the aeroplane door but that man put a transmitter on Shin-chan's bag so that they could know where they could be. Shin-chan and his parents take the parachute and they fall in a jungle, where there is nothing to eat and drink. Shin-chan's parents think that they would never ever be able to get out of the jungle and they would starve to death. In Shin-chan's bag, there were only toys and some Chocobi and one bottle. Then Shin-chan meets one monkey who is just like him. This monkey was of help. He showed Shin-chan and his parents in a historical area where only monkeys stay. These monkeys were angry when they saw them, but because of Shin-chan's comical dance, the monkeys were clapping with joy. they gave Shin-chan and his parents some fruit to eat. In the evening, the monkey who showed them the way, wanted Shin-chan to come with him. The monkey then shows Shin-chan one pig's nose. Shin-chan initially put this on is nose, but by the monkey's gesture, Shin-chan put that thing on his pocket. Then, the next morning, the parents said goodbye to those monkeys and they set out for their journey once again. Hiroshi finds something that was very nice and good. He found railway tracks. When the train comes, they get into the train, have their dinner to their heart's content and look at the window. After some time, they see one lady named Ruru who was searching for Sunchan when she sees Shin-chan and his parents. She takes Shin-chan in her arms saying that Shin-chan was her prince Sunchan. But on seeing Shin-chan's weird antics, she realised that he was not the prince. Just then, some buri buri men attacked the train and kidnapped Shin-chan, though Ruru fought well. Shin-chan was thrown in the lock-up where he meets Sunchan. Both share their experiences and go to sleep. Next they enter the Buri Buri palace and using the two keys (pig nose shape) they open the treasure. Then arrive Ruru, Misae and Hiroshi. Ruru puts up a good fight with Mr. Hub. But the evil Mr. Anaconda releases the Buri Buri genie. There were two genies, the other was black devil, both were captured back and floods came. At last, Shin-chan and gang escape by Ruru's rubber duck. The prince invites them to a welcome party and Shin-chan's family reaches home. Meanwhile, the prince had learnt Shin-chan's elephant dance and was doing it in front of the king and queen. The movie ends with Shin-chan narrating his adventure to Shiro. Characters *Prince Sunnosukeshi *Lulu *Mr. Anaconda *Mr. Viper *White Snake Gang **Nina and Sally *Combatant *Demon Bli Bli *Black Bli Bli Category:Movie